Stone Giant
More than a hundred years ago, Stone Giant fought against Scarlet Firmament and was badly injured from the «''Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre». The giant has been using the Hall of Winter to cooling off himself. Appearance Stone Giant appeared as a ten meters tall giant, with his whole body was covered in a thick layer of stone. At the same time, red-coloured chains were binding his body and emitting metallic sounds whenever he moves. The real body of the Stone Giant was also nearly ten meters tall, but it was thin and weak, and reminded one of a mummified corpse. Forbidden Area Attacking Scarlet Firmament’s Disciple When Li Tiansu was exploring the Forbidden Area, he encountered the Stone Giant. The giant, recognising Li Tiansu as Scarlet Firmament’s disciple, took extreme pleasure into killing him. Attacked By A Nine Serenities Ruler When Song Shuhang was exploring the same Forbidden Area together with White, they encountered the Stone Giant. Song Shuhang was recognized by the giant as Scarlet Firmament’s disciple due to the «Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre''». The giant also recognized Song Shuhang as a lucky person and tried to quickly kill him before the luck attribute activated. Attacking A Nine Serenities Ruler Stone Giant was tricked by Song Shuhang into attacking the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler. Ten or so gate of space had opened in quick succession, completely surrounding the Stone Giant. Standing on the other side of the gate of space were demons shrouded in the energy native to the Nine Serenities World. Each and every one of those demons was of the Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal rank. In the next moment, the Demons of the Nine Serenities moved their arms in unison and threw out tens of black chains that tightly bound the Stone Giant. Realising that he has thrown a bomb directly at the face of someone that can easily snuffed Scarlet Firmament’s heaven scorching flame and at the same time commanding more than ten Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Demons of the Nine Serenities, Stone Giant was terrified. Life in Captivity After being captured by the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler and being dragged into the Nine Serenities World, the Stone Giant was being forced to undergo the baptism of the Nine Serenities evil energy. Recently, he also participated in two major ‘research experiments’ of Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler, with him being the test subject. From the outside, the stone giant seemed to be in a terrible state. The flames left by the Old Daoist Scarlet Firmament on its body had grown more intense and more vigorous… and now there was also the Nine Serenities evil energy which had invaded its body and made its situation a lot messier. However, under that terrible appearance, there was a hint of hope––he found that the flames left by Old Daoist Scarlet Firmament were incompatible with the attributes of the Nine Serenities. As such, both used its body as their battlefield. Meeting Skylark Skylark Escape from Captivity Scarlet Firmament Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Eternal Life Being